poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades
' Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades' is a series to created by Hiatt Grey and Stuingtion. Summary After the events of Revenge of the Deceptitrains, our heroes are now in peace however, it looks like they may still have a few more adventures on the way. From a new evil named Princess Twivine Sparkle, flying Pizza Monsters, Vinny buys a car, and other crazy stuff. So now Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Brian Griffin, and their friends are gonna have some amazing escapades. List of Movies, Specials, and other projects Prequels Part I *Princess Twivine Rises! *The CMC's Horror Pizza Night special *Ernie returns *The Terminator Equine *Wild West Escapade *Legend of the Golden Gun *Return to Paradise Falls *Squid! episode *Nyx's Halloween Adventure Special *Attack of the Rock Monsters *New Brian Strikes Back *Storytime for Snowdrop *Curse of the Great Shark *The great villain castaways *The Search for Princess Luna *Back to the third movie *Fluttershy, Rainbow and the birds (short film) *A Tale of 2 Skunks special *The Search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders *The Cutie Mark Crusaders Movie *Swampert's Unlucky Weekend (short film) *Great Airplane dogfight *Train Wars: A New Hope *Train Wars: The Bad Guys Strike Back *Train Wars: Return of the Jedi *Return to Agrabah *Equesodor Battleship War *Mako's amazing dance gig *Past to the Future *Past to the Future II: Trixie's World *Past to the Future III: The Old West *Peter Griffin-129 *Percy and the Pie Family *One Train Band (short film) *Ernie & The Dazzlings *Rattlesnake Jake saves Christmas (holiday special) *Angel Bunny's Christmas Carol special *The Western Logos and the Magic Railroad *Ernie's Great Adventure *Vinny's New Car (short film) *Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom *Thomas, Twilight, and Brian Griffin's sing-along songs *Dark Side of Mars Part II These are the adventures that take place after Thomas, Twilight, and Brian Griffin's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Thomas' Adventures in Transformers: Prime and Starscream Strikes Back *The Planes Wedding *Battle of the Ice Wizard and Snow Queen *Dusty and the Grand Galloping Gala *Rescue Planes *The Terminator returns *Cabin Fever at Sweet Apple Acres *Train Wars: The Phantom Diesel (prequel) *Train Wars: Attack of the Clones (prequel) *Train Wars: Revenge of the Bad Guys (prequel) *Time travel adventure *The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly *Snowdrop, Oliver and Toad *Zeñorita Cebra arrives *Yuna's little brother *The Great Snow Storm *Return to Isla Sorna II *Yuna's Grand Adventure: The Search for Princesses *A Grand Holiday Out * *Vinny and Brian join the Cavalry *Alimeda Slim rides again Part III * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Bowser's revenge (The ultimate movie!) Part IIII * * * * * * * * * * *Bowser's Ultimate Wrath!: The Rise of Ultimus Primal Trivia *Some of the movies will be short films. * Patchy and Potty will appear in some movies and specials. * The movies and specials will now begin with the Paramount logo. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes